1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to wire holders. More particularly, the present invention pertains to wire holders for facilitating the unreeling of wires and cables. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns supports and support stands for facilitating the unreeling of wires and cables.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains, one of the more cumbersome aspects of building construction resides in the electrical wiring thereof. Electric wire and cable is conventionally contained and coiled within a carton. To utilize the wire it is necessary to uncoil and remove it from the carton. This is a tedious chore and quite often results in the cable coiling around itself. This same problem is encountered with small spools of wire, such as telephone wires and the like. Compounding the problems alluded to herein is the fact that the containers for the wire or cable generally sit on the floor of the construction site, thereby creating a safety hazard.
The prior art has sought some salient solutions to the problems identified hereinbefore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 325,394 teaches a wire holding reel comprising three radially movable arms having catches formed therewith. The arms are inserted into the center of the coil and the arms are, then, spread out to engage the coil. The catches retain the coil to permit the uniform unreeling thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,404 teaches a spindle for mounting a carton of coiled wire thereof. The device includes three radical fins which are fixed in position. In deploying the device, the carton is placed on the spindle and rested on a platform. The patent further teaches that as the wire is drawn out of the carton, it coils around the fins. The tensioning caused by the coiling around the fins provides traction on a capstan which rotates the platform and the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,597 teaches a holder for a two hundred and fifty foot roll of cable. The device comprises a table which is rotatably secured to a post. As wire is needed it is unreeled from the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,849 teaches apparatus for feeding wiring conduit into a building wherein wire is fed from a spool mounted on a rod.
None of the prior art, however, affords the advantages accruing to the present invention, and which will be more fully detailed subsequently.